power_mom_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Grayson Masson
Grayson Jason Masson is one of the main characters in Power Mom!, and is the current husband to Nina. He was formerly married to Iona Cherish, as revealed in Season 8, episode 12 "The Cherish Complex". They divorced two months before Grayson married Nina, and when Nina was five months pregnant with Emmy. Together, with Nina, he has three children; Emmy, Paul, and Wilbur. They also own a cat, Stella, with whom is shown to go on adventures with Grayson and his friends, although this isn't shown until the fourth season. He lives with his family on 715 Aries Lane in the town of Zelen, New Jersey. Grayson is voiced by Jerry Cowburn. Cowburn, so far, has voiced 37 voices on the show, including Wilbur, Harry Barvarz, Jason Masson, James Nesbitt, and Fabian Cosmala. In Season 12, a new family moved onto Aries Lane, Cowburn voices the patriarch of that family; Marvin O'Donnell. Biography Grayson Jason Masson was born to hippie-living self-proclaimed soul adventurers, Jason and Macey Masson. Grayson is an only child, and his mom and dad have no known siblings, so Grayson had a bit of a lonely childhood. His parents made up for that, however, by dragging Grayson along to every one of their hippie conventions, and taught him to be eco-friendly. Because of his parent's beliefs, Grayson missed a lot of valuable educational moments, not being able to attend a lot of classes. Surely enough, when Grayson reached the age of 18, he announced that he wanted to go to the local college, where he met Iona Cherish, a loveable and bubbly cheerleader. They both rushed into a marriage but realized that they didn't love each other, but didn't want to go through the tiring amounts of paperwork. In his third year of college, he met posh living citizen Nina Masson, and they both fell in love. Grayson even got her pregnant, and both decided to get married. Grayson decided to divorce Iona, and married Nina, and moved into her home town of Zelen. Together, they had three children and a pet cat. When Wilbur was born, his parents got in contact with him and hoped they would be welcomed back into his life. Mr. and Mrs. Masson Snr. move to Zelen in "A-Masson Hippies". Personality Grayson is at first portrayed as a stereotypical father, but within a few minutes of "What a Pilot!", he is shown to be otherwise. In earlier seasons (S1-S3), he actually participates in his fatherly duties, but after S4, he begins to spend less time with his children, only if he feels the need to do so. Grayson is best friends with a bisexual financial advisor, Riley Adams, who happens to be his next-door neighbor. Grayson seems to think that Riley is the coolest person on the block as she participates in girl-on-girl action frequently and always tells him what happens in great detail. Riley has also shown to be supportive of her neighbor's financial aid and assists them with their yearly bank numbers. However, at times, Riley and Grayson do bang heads, as Riley sometimes becomes angry with Grayson when he objectifies women. Although, the two friends make-up with each other all the time. Grayson's wife, Nina, is not as supportive of his friendship with Riley as she believes Riley wants to seduce him, but Grayson has told her continuously that the pair are only just friends. Grayson has a tri-bro-romance with Kamil Úvain and James Nesbitt, who lives with their families on his block. The three of them enjoy fishing, hanging out at Greenies and creating mayhem all over town. They have recently accepted Marvin O'Donnell into their friendship group, who moved onto Aries Lane in Season 12, replacing the Grimes family. In current seasons, Grayson has shown signs of friendship towards the family cat, Stella. Stella has begun taking part in some activities with Grayson and his friends, albeit finding most of their activities illegal. Intelligence Grayson, despite having traveled with his parents, has never been considered an "intelligent" man. Throughout many episodes, he shows his stupidity in the clearest of ways. His parents do not seem to be bothered by it but have not considered the possibility of doing something about it. His intelligence is normally a humorous point of any episode. Some examples of Grayson's lack of intelligence include: *Grayson believes that the other continents of the world are on different planets. *He thinks that storks are the ones who put the baby in the womb, despite having a general understanding of how the female body works. *Grayson believes that gravity does not exist. *Grayson thinks that aliens are responsible for when the cable goes out. Nina heavily believes that it is Grayson's low intelligence level that is stopping him from receiving a promotion at his job. Which is why she has attempted many times to enroll him into the local community college for night classes and is always baffled by the lack of effort he puts into his work. Some residents of the town, Sarina Úvain in particular, believe that Grayson is intelligent in his own way. Stella has, in many episodes, taken it upon herself to try and improve his intelligence by correcting his mistakes - sometimes it works but on most occassions it doesn't. Alternative realities *In What an Alternative!, Grayson takes on the persona of Shrek in Shrek during Wilbur's dream. Notes *Grayson is one of three characters to be an only child on the show, the other two are Cora Nesbitt (formerly; her mom has a baby boy in Season 11) and Fabian Cosmala. Relatives Category:Main characters Category:Masson family Category:Barvarz family